


Santa Hat

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas prompt list, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 10: "You'd look good in a Santa hat."





	Santa Hat

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list on Tumblr.  
> I'm a day late for this one but better late then never!
> 
> Day 10

Ellie walked around the crime scene snapping pictures as she went, every now and then stopping to study something. 

“Find anything?” She heard Nick ask as he walked with her around the huge living room. 

“Nothing.” She sighed.

She looked over her shoulder to see Tim sketching, Jimmy crouching over the body showing something to Gibbs who was nodding. 

“Hey Ellie, look at this-” Nick said with an amused tone. 

Ellie looked over to see Nick pointing to a picture frame. 

“Oh my god-” A burst of laughter left her. 

Their Petty Officer had a picture of him striking a pose in a Santa hat as if he was on a Christmas calendar. 

“I have so many questions.” Nick muttered snickering. 

Ellie couldn’t resist raising the camera to take a picture of it. Kasie and Jack would  _ love _ this. 

She tilted her head looking at it.

Her eyes looked over at Nick. “You’d look good in a Santa hat.”

Silence suddenly filled the room at her words. 

It took her a second to realize  _ why _ . 

“I...said that out loud..didn’t I?” Ellie cringed. 

Slowly she turned her head to Nick who was staring wide eyed at her but an amused little grin on his face.  _ Crap _ . Ellie groaned inwardly before turning around.

Jimmy now stood his own eyes widened looking back and forth between her and Gibbs, Tim looked highly amused looking as if he would start laughing loudly at any second, and Gibbs-

“Bishop.” He said, raising an eyebrow at her. “Didn’t I tell you before to fantasize on your own time?”

“Gibbs-” 

Nick coughed as to hide a laugh from beside her, Tim smirked remembering the last time Gibbs told her, and Jimmy awkwardly packed up his things getting ready to transport the body. 

“That wasn’t- I wasn’t-” Ellie stuttered out. 

Gibbs only gave a small smirk of amusement before turning to walk out of the house.

Ellie threw her head back with a groan.

Nick and Tim’s laughter filled her ears seconds later.

* * *

Four days later when the case was solved, Ellie’s comment seemed to be forgotten. 

Or so she thought.

“Hey, Ellie!” Jack called as she walked into the bullpen. 

“What’s up, Jack?” Ellie was prepared for the other woman to ask if she wanted to grab drinks, not for Jack to toss something at her.

“Catch!” 

She raised her hands to catch the wrapped object. “What’s this?”

Jack grinned. “Something both you and Nick will enjoy. Merry Christmas!” 

With a wave of her hand, she left for the elevator managing to get in before the door slid closed. 

Tim and Nick both stopped packing up their things to see what it was.

“Something we’ll both enjoy?” Nick said, his tone suspicious. 

“I have no idea.” Ellie slowly opened it, a groan leaving her lips when she realized what it was.

“What is it?” Tim asked, coming to stand in front of her desk with Nick.

Nick snatched it from her hands, ripping the rest of the wrapping paper off.

“A Santa hat?” Tim chuckled. 

Ellie glared at him. “You told her?!”

He raised his hands in surrender. “Wasn’t me, it had to be Jimmy.”

“Nick!” Ellie scolded, noticing Nick had placed the Santa hat on his head.

“What?” His voice covered in amusement. “Do I have to strike a pose?”

Tim shook his head laughing, grabbing his bag. “I’ll leave you two to it.”

“Nick take that thing off.” 

He only grinned and grabbed both of their bags. 

Ellie stared after him as he walked away.

“We’ll pick up some food on our way home!” He called over his shoulder without stopping on his walk to the elevator. 

She couldn’t deny the small jolt of happiness as he called her apartment  _ home _ . 

With a sigh she followed him, though she couldn’t stop her eyes from looking him over when they waited in the elevator. 

Ellie was doomed. He  _ did _ look good in a Santa hat. 

“Who knew Ellie Bishop had a Santa kink.” Nick mumbled, smirk in place.

“I do not!” 

Nick snickered tossing his arm around her shoulder. 


End file.
